


It Only Seems Kinky The First Time

by acatenthusiast



Series: Memeing Is Not A Choice, It's A Way Of Life [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mention of car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Baekhyun misses Sehun, so he calls him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Memeing Is Not A Choice, It's A Way Of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	It Only Seems Kinky The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for exohome4u fest with a self prompt based on ticket#127.

Baekhyun video calls on Sehun’s phone after a warm shower, angling the laptop on the table so that it only shows Baekhyun’s face and clothed chest. His wet hair falls on his forehead, and he slowly moves his fist up and down on his shaft as the call rings.

Sehun picks up just as Baekhyun thumbs at his slit to collect the drop of precome with a hiss.

_ "Hyung!" _

Sehun looks like he's been in a whirlwind, with messy hair and rumpled clothing, but he  _ still _ looks like a model.

_ That handsome jerk. _

The camera view shows him sitting into a corner chair with walls around him, earphones tucked in his ears.

Baekhyun squints at him, "Why do you look so good?"

A faint dust of blush colors Sehun’s cheeks, and even the pixelated, lagging ( _ damn roaming data _ ) version of Sehun’s face looks so sweet that Baekhyun wants to  _ bite. _

_ "H-haha what?" _

Baekhyun pouts at him, "Too. Handsome."

_ Yeah, Sehun really is blessed isn't he?  _ Baekhyun thinks as creeps his hand down, down, softly cupping his balls and rolling them gently in his hand. Maybe he's still drunk from all the weird concoctions Jongdae shoved down his throat, his cocktails always made Baekhyun worry about their livers.

"Look at me, I'm Oh Sehun, I got a beautiful face and a perfect body and a cute smile and-" Baekhyun shivers from head to toe as he twists his hand just as his hips move forward, the pleasure digging out a soft sigh from his lungs as his eyes flutters close.

Sehun looks panicked and so utterly flustered as he tries to shield the phone screen from non-existent onlookers and whisper-shouts,  _ "H-hyung, are you touching yourself?!" _

Baekhyun ignores Sehun’s question and continues his rambling in a quieter voice, but his low tone only drives to make Sehun even more flustered, "-kind eyes and soft lips and a fat ass and sweet manners and a  _ looong _ , big dick." Baekhyun shudders at a particularly good squeeze around the base of his cock as he adjusts his grip,  _ ah, it feels so good. _

Sehun’s face turns into the approximate color of a tomato, his eyes blown wide and ears reddening even darker than his cheeks, the blush spreading down his neck.

_ "H-hyung, are you drunk?" _

Baekhyun doesn't answer the question, and his next words come out in a pleasured keen, "Fuck you,  _ Ohh _ Sehun."

Baekhyun moans, and his hand speeds up, fist picking up the slow rhythm that he set before. The camera captures the twitches of his biceps, and Baekhyun’s blissful expression is answer enough.

"Wanna see, beautiful?" Baekhyun’s very, very purposefully brings his unoccupied fingers to his lips, and sucks on three fingers.

Sehun always loses his composure when Baekhyun does this, and it's no different this time.

_ "Hyung stop! I-I'm in a public place, you can't do that!" _ Sehun's whisper through the laptop rings loud in Baekhyun’s empty room, reminding Baekhyun just how long he's been alone in the apartment, without his lover by his side.

So Baekhyun doesn't listen, and rather, moans louder, sucks harder and bites down on his knuckles, fists his own cock faster- putting on a show.

Sehun chokes on his breath on the other end of the line, his face getting closer to the camera as his posture crouches further. Baekhyun doesn’t pay Sehun’s panicked but  _ thrilled _ eyes and shallow breath any mind, fucking his own fist in a single-minded determination to achieve bliss.

A twist of his hand and a squeeze of his fingers as his hips buck, and Baekhyun is pumping his pleasure out in a loud grunt. The thick ropes of white seed dirties his hands, and Baekhyun grabs a tissue before it can drip on the floor.

They both revel in silence as Baekhyun calms down from his high, his eyes closed and head tipped back, resting on the back of the chair. The muscles from Baekhyun’s right arm ache from prolonged strain, fingers trembling with leftover adrenaline.

_ "Fuck." _ Sehun says after a long minute of silence, his eyes less frantic but still blown wide.

Baekhyun laughs, loudly, merrily, feeling better after a lonely evening, "I missed you."

Sehun whines, voice long-suffering and still slightly crazed,  _ "Hyuuuung, you can't do that!" _

Baekhyun smirks, "It's already done. If you don’t want any repeat of today, then come back quickly, don't leave me alone with those losers."

Sehun sighs, voice quiet, "About that, hyung…"

  
  
  
  


"His flight is delayed by two more days?!" Jongdae exclaims loudly, far too loudly for eight am in the morning.

Baekhyun glares at Jongdae in lieu of an answer.

"Ookay," Jongdae smiles in an infuriating curl of his lips, "now I know why you're so cranky all the time."

Baekhyun swats at him as a silent command for 'shut up', but sadly, Jongdae just dances out of Baekhyun's reach and runs his mouth again.

"If he misses Junmyeon hyung's event he's gonna throw a fit, and he's gonna be mad already as it is."

Baekhyun presses his lips together in a thin line, "Why? What did you do?"

"Remember when I said I'll test out the lube on the car? Well, I did. With hyung. Buuut I didn't know that Junmyeon hyung put the shirts and jeans in our backseat."

Baekhyun scrunches his nose in disgust, already guessing the ending of that story.

Jongdae pretends he can't see and soldiers on, "So I grabbed one of the shirts to wipe ourselves off after wanking, and later when I realised, I washed them immediately! But I accidentally left a red pan-  _ sock _ in the washing machine." Jongdae smiles sheepishly, "Junmyeon hyung's gonna be  _ mad. _ "

Baekhyun grits his teeth,  _ losers, all of them. _

_ Nothing but a bunch of horny losers. _

But it's fine, Baekhyun’s gonna climb his tall glass of a boyfriend like a tree as soon as he sees the pretty face. He's gonna make Sehun pay for leaving Baekhyun alone for two whole months.

Baekhyun decides with a glint in his eyes,  _ sweet little Sehunnie will pay for his absence in flesh. _


End file.
